El Descubrimiento de Sirius Black
by namba64
Summary: Sirius Black es un joven atractivo, encantador y rebelde; ampliamente reconocido en el colegio de hechicería por su popularidad y su actitud playboy. Sin embargo, termina aburriéndose de las mismas conquistas de siempre así que decide "experimentar", ampliando los horizontes en su sexualidad hasta que se da cuenta de que hay un límite que nunca ha podido sobrepasar: Remus Lupin.


¡Hola queridos lectores! Espero que se encuentren muy bien. Vuelvo con una historia de mi segunda pareja favorita de Harry Potter, _Wolfstar. _Quiero subir capítulos cada semana, pero como tengo mucho tiempo libre, probablemente los suba con unos pocos días de diferencia.

Espero que les guste esta historia cuyos personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling. ¡Me gustaría que me comentaran qué les parece todo!

Un beso, **Namba64.**

* * *

El acto más mágico es el de amar.

Como todo tiene un inicio, y un final, se comenzará por el inicio: el día en el que los merodeadores se conocieron por primera vez.

La estación de trenes King`s Cross generalmente alberga bullicio, los deseos de algunas personas de llegar a un lugar para encontrarse con sus seres amados, y finalmente, diversos caminos a seguir.

Las familias más distinguidas solían acompañar a sus hijos durante poco tiempo, para luego reconocerse entre ellos y salir a almorzar. Los que no lo eran, y quienes eran juzgados duramente por apellidos como los Malfoy, los Greengrass y los Nott, solían quedarse más tiempo despidiéndose de los niños y adolescentes que continúan sus estudios en uno de los colegios más importantes de todos: Hogwarts.

-Espero que tu hijo se comporte Walburga. - Amenazaba el hombre mayor, vestido impecablemente con una túnica costosa, y que pese a sus gestos de desagrado ante el bullicio y ver familias no sangre puras, seguía mostrándose atractiva a sus cuarenta y cinco años de edad. -Sigo sin comprender cómo pudo cometer semejante exabrupto en su evaluación para Durmstrang. Siendo la única oportunidad restante, este colegiado con ese director ridículo. Al menos hay familias respetadas en este lugar como los Nott, los Parkinson y los Zabini.

La aludida caminaba dignamente pellizcando el brazo de su hijo menor para que no corriera ni fuera a saludar a los otros hijos de familias puras - aunque esto no fuera a suceder, debido a su poca cercanía.- De brillantes cabellos castaños, y aspecto digno, la mujer le respondió cortante:- ¿Estás escuchando Sirius? A la más mínima provocación te sacaremos de ese colegio y te quedaras estudiando en casa.

El menor tembló, consciente de lo que eso significaba.

Observó alrededor, notando a muchas familias despidiéndose, algunos niños llorando y adolescentes que casi corrían para subir al bus. Sintió la adrenalina agolparse en su cuerpo, y asintió a regañadientes a las amenazas de sus estimados padres. Había estado emocionado desde la semana en la que le llegó la carta del colegio, porque eso significaba que podía dejar a su familia de lado aunque fuera en un corto periodo de tiempo.

-Qué vergüenza, allí vienen los Malfoy. -Comentó apurada saludando formalmente a la familia mencionada de lejos. - Te disculparás en este mismo instante por lo que le hiciste a Lucius. ¡Regalaste su elfo! Era un regalo de nuestra familia por su cumpleaños. -Murmuró malhumorada, arrastrándolo para saludar a la distinguida familia.

Sirius sintió un dolor de cabeza acentuarse al ver al idiota de Malfoy llegar con sus secuaces. Su madre no entendería nunca, pensó, al ver la sonrisa sarcástica y ladina del rubio junto con su familia. Pese a los regaños y golpes que recibió, prefirió regalar a Snuffs de ese desagradable niñito que lo estaba torturando con unos hechizos recién descubiertos.

-No te preocupes querida Walburga, estimado Orion. - Respondieron de vuelta los Malfoy ante las exageradas disculpas de la mujer. -Comprendemos que tu pequeño hijo haya cometido ese error. Lucius lo entiende, es un joven comprensivo.

Sirius se aburrió por completo. Al no tener su brazo pellizcado - y sin querer ver lo rojo que estaría- Decidió que iba a estallar si seguía escuchando los comentarios falsos de ambas familias, las preguntas adecuadas que deban hacerse por formalidad y las respuestas amables que se daban. ¡Le daba asco! Además, el imbécil de Lucius parecía muy orgulloso de sí mismo, así que supuso que le iban a hacer algo.

¡Mal por ellos! Porque él ya había pensado en algo, así que mientras sonaba el primer anuncio de salida del tren, se acercó a la que debían ser las maletas del rubio - recién bajadas por un elfo- y las embarro con baba de orcunco, que tenía guardada en su bolsillo para la ocasión. Si la dejaban mucho tiempo en reposo, y a la luz del sol - como había hecho el heredero de la casa Black- podía ser corrosiva con cualquier elemento si nuevamente, era dejado a la luz del sol.

Malfoy no sabía en lo que se metía.

-Ma...Madre…¡Walburga!- Llamó al notar que era poco escuchado. Su madre detuvo la platica y le miró con enojo. -Ya es hora de irme. Las maletas. -Dijo, sin importarle que los demás murmuraron entre sí ante su mal comportamiento.

La mujer asintió y estas llegaron con un movimiento de varita. Sin importarle el formalismo, se fue sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Después de todo, eso siempre pasaba con los relegados de las familias puras. ¡Estaba tan maravillado con todo lo que veía! Que se instaló en el primer vagón que vio, y se dedicó a husmear en los otros descubriendo a un niño regordete que comía muchas chocolatinas y que estaba igual de emocionado que él.

Si podía alejarse de su terrible familia y conocer amigos nuevos, ese colegio parecía ser lo mejor.

En otro lugar, una mujer muy elegante y muy mayor llenaba de besos y cariños a su pequeño hijo, el cual, aunque más pequeño que el resto de niños, mostraba desde joven que sería un buen mozo. -Prometeme que te cuidarás, que no harás juegos tan arriesgados como siempre haces querido.

-Lo prometo mamá- Cansadamente respondía James Potter a su decimosexto consejo maternal. Su padre se le sumó a la despedida y aunque se iban a demorar poco tiempo- pues la salud de su madre estaba decaída- casi le hacen dejar el tren.

-Te extrañaremos mucho muchacho- le respondía el actual jefe de la casa Potter, una familia próspera, adinerada y con excelentes relaciones. -Haz muchos amigos y vive muchas cosas, eso sí, con mesura.

Al sonar el último aviso, con toda la energía y adrenalina, le dio abrazos y besos a sus padres y se fue corriendo para alcanzar a abordar el tren. Amaba a sus padres, y por eso se quedó ondeando su mano en señal de despedida hasta que el tren cerró las puertas. O eso parecía, porque otro niño entró corriendo justo antes de que estas se cerrarán definitivamente - pues se habían detenido al notar el movimiento- y arrancó.

-¡Casi no llegó!- Dijo ahogadamente el menor, sosteniéndose débilmente de las maletas viejas que cargaba. El único hijo de la familia Potter le miró con curiosidad: era un niño aún más pequeño que él - ¡si es que se podía!- con ropa que seguramente era muggle, y con el rostro rojo. El pequeño también se despedía de su familia, una mujer y un hombre adultos con vestimentas muy sencillas y con sendas sonrisas en sus rostros.

-¿Eres un hijo de mestizos? - Preguntó curioso. Nunca había visto uno, y como su mansión estaba muy lejos de londres, por la salud de su madre, casi no veía personas, mucho menos niños, razón por la que sus horas de diversión tenían lugar con los elfos y empleados del lugar.

El menor levantó rápidamente el rostro al ser llamado de esa manera - pues en los libros que le había regalado el señor Dumbledore, se referían a personas como él despectivamente de esa manera. Le miró evaluando su rostro: tenía unas gafas redondas que cubrían casi la totalidad de su rostro, unos ojos muy brillantes y una sonrisa de asombro.

-Si, lo soy- Respondió escueto. Ese chico no se veía malo. Al contrario, le ayudó a acomodarse cuando unos niños corrieron a su lado y lo empujaron.

-Soy James- Saludó carismático al pequeño que, descubrió, tenía una cara muy bonita. Inclusive llegó a sonrojarse pues parecía una niña-¿Y tú eres?

-Soy...Remus- Confesó calladamente, recibiendo ayuda del otro chico. Mientras respondía muchas preguntas hechas por el pelinegro, Remus se sintió cómodo al notar que pese a sus vestimentas, el niño frente a él se veía amigable. Caminaron hasta encontrar un vagón y se sentaron, asombrándose cuando este pidió mucha comida ante el carrito de dulces que pasaba. -Papá me dijo que eran los mejores dulces del mundo - Explicó el otro, y le dio la mitad de sus dulces. -También dice que lo mejor siempre es compartir.

Todos los temores del mejor se desvanecieron.

Quizá no podía confiar todavía para revelar su secreto, pero si no lo había alejado al conocer su sangre mestiza, posiblemente podrían llegar a ser amigos.

-Así que tu mamá es muggle y tu papá es mago. ¿Y vives en el mundo muggle? ¿cómo es? Una vez convencí a mi tío de llevarme- confesó hablando hasta por los codos de esa experiencia. El menor lo miraba divertido y asombrado. - Pero mamá se asustó mucho y no dejó que me llevaran mucho y …

El parloteo del menor se vio interrumpido cuando escucharon un estruendo y salieron corriendo. O bueno, el menor fue arrastrado por el otro que parecía impactado. Cuando llegaron vieron una escena en la que dos niños tenían a otro más grande que ellos en el piso, mientras el otro se reía.

-Lo están molestando - susurró asustado el peli castaño. En su anterior colegio también solían molestarlo los niños mayores por ser muy "afeminado"- significara lo que significara- así que, con temor, se iba a retractar y devolverse a su vagón hasta que el niño de las gafas intercedió.

-Qué cobardes- sentenció, llamando la atención de los abusivos y de los demás niños que se agolpaban a su alrededor al notar el espectáculo.- Son tres contra uno, es una injusticia. ¡COBARDES!- Gritó empujando a los dos que mantenían cautivo al pelinegro.

-Ahora sí Malfoy, ven por mí - sentenció el otro, y el niño regordete que lo acompañaba decidió esconderse en el vagón en el que habían estado. ¡No quería meterse en problemas! Simplemente estaba hablándole a ese niño hasta que llegaron los otros a querer quitarles el vagón. De buena gana se los habría dado, si no fuera porque el pelinegro se negó, y él no quería ser ningún cobarde, aunque no sabía cómo ayudar, hasta que decidió tirarse contra uno de los niños.

El rubio iba a atacar a Sirius cuando un olor nauseabundo provino del vagón en el que habían estado. Se acercó a este para notar como sus grandes y lujosas maletas quedaban reducidas a polvo, desintegrándose y emitiendo un hedor infernal. Sus pertenencias quedaron en el suelo, y el shock fue tal, que no sintió cuando Sirius le alcanzó y sacó sus maletas para largarse de ahí.

-Nunca me ataques de nuevo Malfoy. - Sentenció orgulloso de su pequeña broma hasta que el rubio, furioso, arremetió contra él siendo ayudado por sus secuaces. James también ayudó y al notar lo desastroso de la situación, Remus decidió que la manera más inteligente, era llamar a un prefecto - que era lo más cercano a una figura de autoridad- los cuales tenían una insignia que los diferenciaba.

-Iré por ayuda James - Gritó, y aunque el otro no le puso atención, se vio en desventaja cuando los dos secuaces se le tiraban encima, ¡Le dañarían las gafas! -fue lo último que pensó antes de notar que unos adolescentes entraban al vagón y terminaban la pelea.

-¿Son solo niños de primer año y ya están haciendo travesuras?- Musitó una prefecta de Gryffindor.

-Aún son sorteados, así que no hay manera de quitarles puntos -Respondió el prefecto de Hufflepuff.

-Al menos los separaremos - Continúo la de Revenclaw.- ¡Se separan de vagón y luego, vendrán con nosotros para recibir su castigo cuanto sean sorteados en las cuatro casas!- Decretó, y todos le hicieron caso.

En esas, Malfoy comenzó a quejarse y a informar que sus maletas habían sido dañadas y que todas sus pertenencias yacían tiradas en el suelo por culpa de Sirius. Mientras tanto, James jalaba al mencionado para que no siguiera defendiendo y para que los prefectos no les siguieran regañando. Cuando llegaron a su vagón, el pequeño Remus acababa de poner las maletas que vio cargar al otro niño. -Trajiste mis maletas.

-¡Faltan las mías! -Gimió el niño regordete, corriendo para ir por las suyas. Mientras tanto, James miraba al otro chico mientras este, se enfoca en el niño más pequeño, admirando su tierno rostro. -¿Una niña?

-¡No! Yo también lo pensé- Comentó el niño de las gafas, emocionado después de la pelea. -Pero es un niño, se llama Remus y es mestizo. -Completó.

El peli castaño, que se había sonrojado por la burda presentación y la mirada del otro niño, sintió pánico al notar lo último.

-Así que mestizo ¿eh?-Respondió el pelinegro, rodeando al más pequeño hasta que fueron interrumpidos por los prefectos para agradecer la intervención del menor. -Fue muy valiente que nos buscaras.

-Fue más inteligente que valiente, si me preguntas a mí - corrigió la prefecta de revenclaw, quien, agachándose, sacudió su mano- Espero verte pronto con los colores de Revenclaw, serás un estudiante excelente.

-Oh si, las casas. ¡Yo quiero ir a Gryffindor!- Gritó James, y fue secundado por Peter- cómo había resultado llamarse el niño regordete- Los prefectos se despidieron, y Remus se sentó un poco nervioso, al notar que el mayor no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

-Oh, tú fuiste el niño que llamó a los prefectos. Que bueno, no sé por qué no lo pensé-se excusó Peter, quien se sentó para comerse sus chocolates. No quería ofrecer, pero no le quedaba de otra. Además, había comprado muchas - ¿Quieren un poco?

-Oh sí, yo también compré dulces, podemos comerlos- Secundó James, quien sacó los dulces que se había comprado. En esas, Sirius no dejaba de mirar el rostro del menor, ero al ver que lo asustaba- A veces le decían que tenía la mirada Black con él- solo repitió: - ¿Seguro eres un niño?

-Sí- Respondió bajo.

-¿Y eres mestizo?

-Si- El miedo comenzó a apoderarse de él al notar que los demás se les quedaban viendo. Así que disimuladamente sacó el libro que su mamá le había regalado, y comenzó a ojearlo con la mirada gacha hasta que una mano interrumpió su lectura.

-Soy Sirius, gracias por la ayuda, esos bravucones eran más grandes que nosotros y eran más. Estoy seguro de que me habían dado una fuerte golpiza.

-Uy si, a mi me habrían quebrado las gafas, y el otro par está en la maleta.

-Seguramente se habrían llevado mis dulces- completo el otro.

-Remus- Respondió el menor, correspondiendo al saludo con una sonrisa pequeña. Ante esto, el mayor amplio la suya y se sentó a su lado.

-Gracias por ayudarme, enserio. Pensé que los prefectos le harían caso a Malfoy, siempre le hacen caso y me inculpan a mí.

El otro le miró indeciso.

-Eran tres contra uno y no me parecía muy justo.

El otro se alegró.

Mientras James y Peter hablaban sobre las ranas de chocolate, Sirius se veía encantado por el menor, quien poco a poco dejaba su estado de temor al notar el interés y la ingenuidad en el otro. Este le preguntaba a Remus por el mundo muggle, si era verdad que existía una caja donde se podían ver imágenes, o si había algo llamado parque de diversiones.

Mientras duró el trayecto del Expresso Hogwarts se forjó una amistad de hierro que en esos momentos, no reconocían. Peter se sintió contento de que a sus amigos nunca se les fuera un "gordo panzón" para hablarle; Sirius estaba encantado con el tímido niño que parecía una niña, y hacía compinche con James, con quien podía ver, se sentía muy identificado; a su vez, James se sentía feliz de poder reunirse con niños de su edad que se veían muy divertidos, y Remus aunque aún no confiaba del todo, se alegró de que sus años en el colegio no pasarán en soledad como pensó que iba a ser.

El momento de cambiarse a sus uniformes llegó, y cuando menos lo esperaron, ya estaban en las carrozas, maravillados por las mágicas criaturas que se alcanzaban a divisar en el bosque.

En esas, un niño pelinegro muy blanco y una niña pelirroja muy sonriente se suben a la carroza y los acompañan, interviniendo en la conversación - principalmente por insistencia de la menor.

-¿A qué casa quisieran pertenecer?- Interroga la pelirroja mientras ignora los comentarios de James sobre su cabello, y es que el menor nunca había visto un pelo tan incendiado como ese. Ya se sentía casi tan maravillado como había visto a Sirius con Remus. - Me gustaría Gryffindor, es la casa de los valientes y de los justos.

-¡A mí también!- Secundaron tanto James, como Sirius y Peter, riendo en el acto al reconocer que probablemente estarían juntos. Sin embargo, al notar que su nuevo amigo no respondió - ni el otro niño blanco- les preguntó.

-Slytherin -Respondió serio el menor, quien al igual que el peli castaño, cargaba con un grueso libro en su regazo. Los otros hicieron mala cara y le comenzaron a recriminar, aunque no obtuvieron réplicas sino una mirada ceñuda.

\- Slytherin es la casa de la inteligencia y la astucia. Excelentes magos han ido a esa casa, como el ministerio de magia actual. - Comentó débilmente el más pequeño de todos, con sus ojos almendrados mirando a Snape, quien asentía reconociendo sus palabras.

Los demás quedaron callados.

-Toda mi familia ha ido a Slytherin y son...malos, por eso no quiero ir allí. -Justificar su razonamiento, y aunque los demás comprendieron, ni Snape ni Remus asintieron. -Remus, no respondiste.

-Si Remus, ¿No quieres ir a Gryffindor con nosotros?

-Es el sombrero mágico quién selecciona a qué casa vamos, sin importar nuestros deseos. Pensar que quieren ir a una casa es un caso perdido.

-¡Snape!- Regañó la pelirroja siendo secundada por los demás.

El inmenso castillo, rodeado de magia que todos podían sentir, hizo que se callaran un momento para apreciar el lugar. Pese a esto, Sirius no dejó ir al menor:- No respondiste Remus. -murmuró quedamente.

Este se volteó sintiendo la mirada penetrante del otro que, pese a ser joven, cargaba en sus genes unos ojos grises llamativos, junto con una intensidad insondable. Se sonrojó nuevamente. -Revenclaw, me gustaría.

La desilusión tomó el rostro del heredero de la ancestral familia Black. El otro no entendió lo que había pasado, pero intento animarlo preguntándole sobre su familia, cayendo en silencios prolongados. Inclusive los demás notaron la situación, sobretodo el joven pelinegro y de tez blanca que miraba la situación con suspicacia. _¿Sirius Black? De los Black de Reino Unido y Francia. Seguramente es el primogénito de esa antigua familia. ¿Qué hace hablando con gente como nosotros? _-Eran sus pensamientos.

El silencio del pelinegro se mantuvo hasta que fueron ubicados en una mesa y fueron llamados uno por uno para sortearlos en las casas que quedarían. James había quedado en Gryffindor, al igual que la pelirroja-que luego se enteró, se llamaba Lily. Antes de que fuera el turno de Remus, de un impulso, lo tomó de la muñeca haciéndolo girar, mirándolo con sus bonitos ojos con curiosidad. -No vayas a Revenclaw.

-¡Remus Lupin!- Le llamaron, y en su camino no pudo evitar voltear a ver la casa pintada en azul. Los Revenclaw eran los más brillantes y tranquilos. Leían libros, discutían sobre diversos temas y eran justos. Luego desvió su mirada a la bulliciosa mesa de los leones, el color rojo inundaba el sector, y aunque se veían muy diferentes a su personalidad, finalmente desvió la mirada a sus nuevos amigos. Entonces recordó la súplica de su madre "_Haz muchos amigos, porque ellos serán los hermanos que nunca pudimos darte". _

Mientras se sentaba, pensaba en sus amorosos y dedicados padres, siempre pendientes de él, haciéndole casi imposible salir con otros niños y jugar con ellos. También estaba el hecho de que los pocos que se le habían acercado se habían alejado cuando lo molestaban por su "_cara de niña"_ o por ser muy tímido y callado. Cuando escuchó la voz en su cabeza del sombrero, supo que no quería una vida aislado de los demás y completamente enfocado en los estudios.

-_Gryffindor será, la casa donde la fidelidad, la confianza y la lealtad son valores principales. Tendrás excelentes amigos allí muchachito, y muchas experiencias. -_Siseó el sombrero seleccionador antes de dar su veredicto. -¡GRYFFINDOR!

Mientras la mesa estallaba en aplausos, y un emocionado James Potter corría para llevárselo a la mesa de los leones, Remus sonrió al notar el gesto de alivio en el pelinegro. Había sido un impulso, y el no era impulsivo para nada. Seguramente sorprendería a sus padres, pensó cuando fue recibido por felicitaciones de chicos mayores. Mientras seguían siendo sorteados los demás niños, y escuchaba la parla incesante de James, Severus Snape fue sorteado a la casa de las serpientes, y Sirius y Peter lo fueron a la casa roja. Inmediatamente fue jalonado por James para recibir a sus otros compañeros, y cuando se sentaron, fue Sirius quien se abrió espacio entre James y Peter para hacerse a su lado. -Pensé que irías a Revenclaw. -Susurró en voz baja el menor, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- Me alegra que no lo hicieras.

Durante su vida, Remus también se alegró de que no haber ido a la casa de las águilas.

* * *

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! Será más avanzado que este, pero espero poder hablar de ellos en cada año. ¿Les ha gustado esta pareja?

-**Namba64**


End file.
